EL ROBO
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Grelliam, melancólico y triste. Inspirado en el RP en Twitter de mi bebé Wiru (@WillTS Kuro ) Te lo dedico con todo mi amorts, creo que nadie se había apegado tanto a mis personajes */* como tú ... Alguien ha robado el corazón de la parca carmesí, ¿qué consecuencias podría acarrear esto para el muerto corazón de Spears?
1. SOMBRA BERMELLÓN

DianaDazMartnez

Espero te guste :3

* * *

...

Había alguien más, William lo sabía, no era la primera vez que Grell era cautivado por otros hombres, pero en esta ocasión, había cruzado la línea. Siempre tuvo actitudes coquetas para con otros, pero jamás había huido y mucho menos para romper tan brutalmente las reglas.

¿Amor?¿sexo?¿sangre? cómo saber cuál fue el motor de sus estúpidos actos impulsivos e irracionales, quizá ¿falta de atención?.

William caminaba aparentemente sin rumbo, sus movimientos eran mecánicos pero inconscientemente tenía un objetivo, miles de pensamientos invaden su mente. Desde el día que él les había atrapado infraganti, algo se rompió dentro de él, pero su orgullo era más fuerte.

No se arrepintió de haberle dado una golpiza aquella noche, tampoco le remordia la conciencia el rechazarla aún más de lo que ya lo hacía, pensó que lo tendría para siempre comiendo de su mano, que el remordimiento por haberle traicionado y haberle causado horas extra lo mantendría reho de ese escaso amor, pero estaba en un error.

Llega al apartamento de Grell como por accidente, suspira pesado y toca la puerta sonoramente, en silencio se repite mil veces " _no abras_ , _no abras_ " . La puerta se abre.

—¿Qué haces aquí, acaso vienes a golpearme?— se cruza de brazos y se pone a la defensiva.

—Sólo, sólo quiero hablar— dice desganado, su expresión facial es diferente a la de costumbre. Grell da la vuelta y entra a su casa, se pierde en algún cuarto, deja la puerta abierta y William simplemente se queda ahí parado esperando.

—¿Té o café?— grita desde la cocina.

—Té por favor— entra y cierra la puerta, por un instante se queda parado en medio camino aturdido por la excéntrica decoración.

—Humm, pensé que no querrías verme más fuera de la oficina— dice encogiéndose de hombros, mientras le entrega su taza a William.

—¿Te molesta que esté aquí?— se sienta a un lado, ocultando su rostro con la taza de té.

—No... es sólo que nunca vienes a mi departamento.

—Llegué por accidente, sentía que debía verte, pero creo que debo marcharme. Disculpe por la interrupción Grell-san— el siempre estoico hombre deja su bebida y se pone de pie dispuesto a marcharse.

—¡Espera!— de inmediato Grell le toma de la mano para detenerlo y hacer que tome asiento de nueva cuenta —Tú, tú nunca me dices así.

—Bueno Sutcliff, tú...— hace una pausa, esto es difícil y no sabe por dónde comenzar — No me esperaste hoy, siempre me esperas — desde sus tiempos en la academia hasta la g¿fecha, Grell siempre fue un fiel acompañante, incluso después del caso de Jack el destripador, el pelirrojo insistía en esperar a su jefe despues del trabajo, aunque el gerente solía comportarse indiferente.

—Pensé que no te importaría, siempre pareces molesto cuando lo hago— dice mientras sostiene su taza y la observa detenidamente.

—Bueno, creo que ... ya estoy acostumbrado a que lo hagas — William se sienta un poco más cerca, él era un hombre de rutinas.

—Ah, pero con el paso del tiempo, te vuelves más frío y grosero — el pelirrojo no se aleja, si embargo su voz suena desanimada, él no alza la mirada.

—Y tú más irresponsable y problemático, no me dejas alternativas— después de decir esto, suspiró con frustración.

—¿Tanto te molesto Will?

—Me molesta tanto papeleo y horas extra innecesarios que debo realizar para ayudarte — dice en tono molesto y refunfuña al final.

—Disculpame por hacerte perder el tiempo, no se repetirá, lo prometo — murmuró con tristeza, ante esto, William agacha la mirada, le duele en el alma que Grell diga eso, las lágrimas picaban sus ojos amenazando con derramarse, sin embargo, una risa impulsiva salió de sus labios — Y entonces mi vida sería mejor— trataba de sonar fuerte.

Sin verle a la cara, Grell se recarga en el hombro del contrario y habla, dice lo que William jamás se imaginó escuchar. —Esta vez, prometo dejar de enamorarme de ti.

—¡¿Tanto te gusta ese hombre?! — dice con los ojos muy abiertos casi en shock, su voz es entrecortada.

—Él es muy atento conmigo — de repente su rostro se ilumina y una sonrisa sádica se dibuja en su rostro —Y me encanta ver como mata a las prostitutas.

—Tú, ¿lo amas?— William toma a tela de sus pantalones y la arruga con fuerza, sus nudillos se ponen blancos bajo sus guantes. Grell no responde, simplemente se acomoda en su asiento y bebe más de su té, evitando el contacto visual.

—¡Sutcliff!— su voz es exigente —Respóndeme, ¿estás enamorado de él? el moro exige una respuesta, al no obtenerla, ejerce más presión tomando al pelirrojo por la barbilla obligándole a mirarle.

—Esta vez, no me iré con él, si lo que te preocupa es que te deje más papeleo extra y horas no remuneradas.

—Honestamente, ¡eres un inútil!—Spears le toma con fuerza por los hombros tratando de reprimir su instinto de estrangularlo.

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa William?! Me estas lastimando ¡suéltame! — Grell forcejeó un poco tratando de liberarse — ¡y deja de llamarme así, que no lo soy!—estaba harto de los adjetivos ofensivos con los que siempre se referían de él. William se detiene y le arroja con fuerza contra el respaldo del sillón, para después ponerse de pie y avanzar, se detiene frente a un muro y le golpea con fuerza tal que logra perforarlo —Jamás entiendes nada.

Grell aún algo desconcertado por los repentinos cambio de humor de su acompañante, se pone de pie y llega hasta Spears, tomándolo con fuerza por la corbata y obligandolo a mirarle —¡Te estoy diciendo que te dejaré por fin en paz! ¿no estás feliz?

—¡NO!, no estoy feliz — le empuja —ajustate esas malditas gafas, tal parece que estás más ciego que yo — dice mientras se ajusta el traje. —Deja de querer ser la víctima Sutcliff. Sí he sido así es por tu maldita culpa, te la pasas vociferando a los cuatro vientos un amor que dices sentir. Confundes a todos, ¡levantando rumores! — se dirige hasta la puerta y la abre, dispuesto a salir en cuanto antes de ahí. —Honestamente. Te prefiero muerto antes que con él— dice impulsivamente cegado por los celos.

El ambiente se torna cada vez más tenso, Grell toma una lámpara y se la arroja. — Sí me marcho con alguien más, te molestas, pero si insisto contigo, ¡me rechazas!— Grell avanza hasta William. El moro esquiva el proyectil, no le teme, pero sabe que no es conveniente alterarlo —Y ¿qué quieres que haga? —pregunta.

—Quiero, quiero que te vayas— las lágrimas comienzan a rodar por sus mejillas —maldición, prometí no volver a llorar por ti — dice para si mismo.

—¿En verdad quieres que me valla? —pregunta mientras ceca las lágrimas del pelirrojo con la mano en un tacto suave.

—Will yo, yo me voy a quedar con él— aleja la mano del contrario. — Por favor vete, no me hagas esto más difícil.

—Bien— responde — pero antes, quiero terminar con esto — le toma por la muñeca y tira de él hasta la habitación, cerrando esta con llave, después hace a Grell tomar asiento quedando cara a cara.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?— dice confundido.

—Ya te dije, quiero terminar con esto—lo empuja leve haciendo que se recueste sobre la cama y deposita un sencillo beso en sus labios.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿por qué lo haces? — dice con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

—Sería mejor si cerraras los ojos — le recuesta nuevamente, mientras se dispone a continuar con el beso, lame los carnosos labios pidiendo la entrada a su boca.

—No, no otra vez — le aleja — ¡basta Will!

—No quiero — le toma por la cintura y le acerca más — Te prometo que después me marcharé.

—No Will, no puedo. Por favor vete — se cubre el rostro con las manos.

— Te lo ruego, te dejare ser feliz con ese hombre, sólo te pido que me regales esta noche — murmura con mendicidad.

—Will, ¿por qué lo haces? sabes que si accedo, no podré dejar de amarte... no lo hagas mas difícil.. por favor— dice con voz entrecortada. Mientras William le quita la cinta del cuello y sujeta la cabellera roja en una coleta, improvisado su peinado de joven, después él se despeina, aparentando aquella imagen juvenil de la academia —Hagamos retroceder el tiempo Grell Sutcliff-san— se inclina para besarle nuevamente.

—Ya basta William— Grell se suelta de su agarre pero William se rehúsa y le toma por la cintura para después comenzar a besarle el cuello.

—William, estoy con alguien que de verdad me quiere, ¡vete!

—Entiendo, no volveré a molestarte— William finalmente se dio cuenta de que había perdido el corazón de Grell para siempre —suerte— su cuerpo tiembla, le besa la frente y trata de sonreír falsamente, para retirarse definitivamente de aquel infierno rojo, "su jaula" que se desvanecía frente a sus ojos.

— Will, William... — permanece en shock unos segundos — ¿Por qué no insististe más —dice con un nudo en la garganta.

Este era su agridulce amor. Incompatibles, destinados a forzar un amor imposible.

...

* * *

(COMO PUDIERON NOTAR, MADAM RED ES HOMBRE) ESTO ESTUVO INSPIRADO EN UN RP DE TWITTER, QUE MI WIRU ME PRESTÓ PARA DARLE VIDA, ESPERO LES GUSTARA, A MI ME AGRADÓ BASTANTE PUES POR LO GENERAL, GRELL SIEMPRE ES EL QUE INTENTA HUIR, CAMBIARSE DE SEDE.

HACE MUCHO NO ESCRIBO COSAS TRISTES, ASÍ QUE ME DARÉ EL LUJO DE PUBLICAR UNAS POCAS IDEAS LOCAS QUE LOS HARÁN LLORAR.

POR CIERTO, LES INVITO A PARTICIPAR EN EL EVENTO PARA HALLOWEEN 2016 EN "DOUJINSHIS GRELLIAM EN ESPAÑOL" CREAREMOS FICS LLENOS DE GRELLIAM, CONCURSOS DE DISFRACES Y COSILLAS ASÍ

GRACIAS Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO~


	2. MATIZ GRANATE

_**ESTE ES OTRO RP, DE LAS MISMAS AUTORAS, LOS PUSE JUNTOS PUES ME PARECIÓ LO MÁS INDICADO PARA DARLE CONTINUACIÓN A LA HISTORIA.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA R-18**_

* * *

William siempre fue un hombre simple, sólo le interesaba cumplir con los requerimientos básicos para obtener lo que quería, si aquello no estaba a su alcance, no se esforzaba de más, quizá se debía que no creía en él mismo y es que así lo educaron cuando estaba vivo, él no valía nada.

...

—Cuando pensé que no eras más idiota, pasa esto — dice entrando por un portal — Vamos William, con el paso de los años estas peor — dijo el pelirrojo.

—Sutcliff, ¿qué diablos haces aquí? — el moro estaba desconcertado, no se esperaba la visita del pelirrojo después de su último encuentro.

—¿Tenías pensado irte sin despedirte de tu mejor amigo? —dice mientras se sienta —Oh william, eso es muy grosero de tu parte.

—Creí que no querías verme y dijiste que me fuera. Sólo seguí tus palabras —se cruza de brazos.

— ¿Y de cuándo a acá haces caso a lo que te digo? — dice sin mirarle, mientras se lima las uñas.

— Desde siempre, jamas te puedo negar nada — dice en voz baja con tono molesto.

—Bueno, eres algo fácil de manipular — dijo mientras hacía un puchero bastante infantil, ese comentario había sido un golpe bajo al ego de Spears.

—¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí?, dijiste que es porque no me despedí ¿cierto?, bueno pues ¡adiós!— dijo con el ceño fruncido, ahora estaba más que molesto.

—Vine a verte ¿no es obvio? no tienes que marcharte.

—Me voy de vacaciones, sólo por eso, por ningún otro motivo — explica tratando de que el pelirrojo no se engrandezca más.

—¿En serio es sólo por eso Will?— dice coqueto mientras se acerca más a William.

—En serios— dice mientras se mueve de su lugar y avanza hasta la puerta.

—¿Por qué tratas de huir de mí Will? —Grell se acerca más a William, haciéndolo sentir algo incómodo.

—Tu novio debe estarse preguntando dónde te has metido.

—No creo, le dije que tenía asuntos por atender— dijo sin darle importancia al asunto. —¿Estás celoso Will?—su respuesta confirmó las sospechas de Spears, rompiéndole el corazón otra vez —entonces, sí es tu novio? —reclamó.

—No respondiste mi pregunta Will ~

—Ni tú respondiste a la mía Grell.

—William, ¿tú me quieres? —le mira a los ojos.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?—por momentos le mira, pero trata de evitarlo.

—Nunca me haz dicho si o no, eres confuso — dice mientras observa a la nada, con los codos recargados en las rodillas y su manos sostienen su rostro melancólico.

—Creí que mi regalo de San Valentín te lo había dejado claro —explica mientras ajusta sus gafas, ese tic, ese maldito tic que lo delata cuando está incómodo o nervioso.

—Pues no, no me dejas nada claro. Y no has contestado ninguna de mis preguntas, eso es muy desconsiderado de tu parte, Will~

—Bueno, responderé una sola de tus preguntas, pero tu respondeme primero, es Catrín rojo ¿es tu novio?— la pregunta es directa, le sostiene la mirada y se mantiene firme.

—No es nada formal.

—Ya veo.

— Ahora tú. William, ¿me quieres?—dice en un susurro, está temeroso de la respuesta.

Se tarda en responder, piensa un poco para elegir bien sus palabras, pero un —sí— es lo único que sale de sus labios, no quiere sonar cursi. La respuesta desconcierta al pelirrojo, este abra mucho los ojos. —No juegues con esto Will— le advierte el incredulidad le molesta al moro y este rueda los ojos. Grell no parece reaccionar, está en estado de shock, William se sorprende un poco.

—¿Piensas quedarte con esa cara de idiota todo el día? — pregunta algo dudoso de la capacidad intelectual del pelirrojo.

—¡Will!—la muerte roja salta sobre su amado haciéndole perder un poco el equilibrio.

—No grites— murmura algo avergonzado, no está acostumbrado a tales muestras de afecto, aunque no es nada nuevo, esto es muy típico de Grell.

—Will, yo pensé que no me querías, que me odiabas— las lágrimas comienzan a rodar.

—No, jamás. ¿Vas a llorar? arruinarás tu maquillaje —dice mientras seca las mejillas húmedas del contrario con su pañuelo.

—No, es, es de felicidad—dice sorbiendo la nariz y con una sonrisa en sus labios como si se tratase de un niño pequeño. —Will, perdoname por lo del otro día, pensé que sólo querías joderme, ¡sí tienes sentimientos!

—¡Claro que tengo! debo trabajar sin ellos, pero después del trabajo claro que los tengo ¡idiota! —dice William con algo de molestia.

—Will, no quiero que te vayas lejos, por favor, regresa conmigo a Londres —suplica el carmín mientras se aferra al cuello de su amado hombre estoico.

—No volveré, no quiero regresar por un tiempo, en Londres se encuentra aquel hombre— le golpea suavemente la cabeza.

—Will — le abraza tiernamente —dímelo —suplicó en un susurro. William no entiende a qué se refiere. —Di que me amas—ante tal petición, el rostro de Spears se torna rojo cual tomate, nunca ha sido bueno con las palabras.

—No puedo.

—Anda, dilo.

—Grell Sutcliff— tartamudea, está sudando frío y tiene un nudo en la garganta —Yo te amo.

—Oh Will, he esperado tanto por este día — le abraza con todas su fuerza y las lágrimas de felicidad nuevamente corren por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

—Me vas a romper —se queja William por la presión ejercida por su amado pelirrojo, Grell siempre ha sido el más fuerte incluso más que él.

—Lo siento — se disculpa, William le resta importancia , aunque tose un poco y se acomoda en su asiento. —Te ves adorable sonrojado —comenta a parca roja

—Claro que no, es ridículo — dice William mientras se encoge de hombros, nunca le gustó ser el centro de atención.

—Te ves adorable— insiste, William lo niega de nueva cuenta y ambos unen sus manos, se miran a los ojos y en ese momento Grell le despeina, dándole un look más juvenil como en sus años de escuela —Me gusta más así, te ves menos amargado — bromea.

—Por supuesto que no, parezco un vagabundo —Spears nuevamente cepilla sus cabellos con sus dedos. —No sé qué haré ahora — murmura Spears.

—¿Lo dices por el Catrín?

—Sí. — Grell se recuesta sobre las piernas del gerente —Honestamente. No sé qué haré — imita el tono del gerente.

—Espero que mis palabras no afecten tu decisión, debes hacer lo que mejor creas para ti —dice él.

—Rompí con él antes de venir —ante tal confesión, William no se lo cree, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Creí que te gustaba.

—Y eso nunca va a cambiar Will, por más que quiera amar a alguien con mi alma... —suspira.

—Ese rango B como dices, no tiene la culpa, de que te fijaras en él de esa forma cuando se puso violento — dice con una pequeña risa.

—¡Claro que tiene la culpa! ¿Quien se creía para calentarme y luego irse? — trata de decir en tono bromista pero en verdad está algo deprimido ante el recuerdo.

— Vamos, si en verdad quieres estar con él, adelante. Te dejaré ir no importa cuánto me duela en el alma—dijo William agachando la mirada. Grell frunce el ceño, le toma por la garganta y le roba un beso.

—Cada que quiero irme con alguien, este rango B trata de huir.

—Porque no soporto verte en brazos de otro — se ajusta la gafas.

—¿Celoso? — dice en tono burlón — ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—No lo sé, nunca pensé que te irías si no te lo decía.

—William, eres un rango B, todo un rango B y no cambias. ¡Idiota!

—Bueno, ya lo dije, ¿contento?.

—Después de 100 años — refunfuña.

— ¿No ha valido la espera? — le besa tiernamente .

—Haz que valga la pena cariño~ — corresponde el beso con un poco más de intensidad.

—Lo haré, pero con una condición, haz tu trabajo — se ajusta las gafas —No me dejes solo — suplica.

— Lo prometo — Grell le besa la mejilla y le abraza por el cuello. William carraspea un poco. — ¿Tanto miedo te da que me vaya? — le toma por la barbilla.

—Si te vas, cambiaría mi rutina y ya nada sería lo mismo.

— Bueno, eso me da motivos para no alejarme de ti — dice con suma alegría, se besan con ternura.

— Bueno, ya debemos volver a Londres — Dijo Spears.

—Oh Wiru cariño, para eso vine, para llevarte a casa~ —abre un portal —¡Vamonos!— toma de la mano a William si se merchan.

—Vayamos a un apartamento, si nos vieran los del despacho...

—Armarían un escándalo — dice Grell — No te preocupes cariño —el portal es directo al departamento de William.

—Pasa, ponte cómodo donde quieras, debo acomodar mis cosas — dice William mientras se dirige a su habitación. William, era bastante sobrio y limpio.

—Que aburrido — dice Grell mientras se recuesta mejor en el sillón y ojea una revista que se encontró.

William deja la maleta sobre la cama y saca cada prenda colgándola y doblándola en la cómoda de la habitación, se toma su tiempo pero se tarda demasiado para el gusto de Grell, el pelirrojo se pone de pie y comienza a inspeccionar el lugar. William toma ropa más cómoda para el hogar, y se cambia en el baño de la habitación, una camisa gris y un pantalón azul oscuro. Grell aburrido se sienta de cabeza en el sofá viendo al techo y jugando con las piernas moviéndolas.

—¡¿Qué rayos haces?! — William dice sorprendido, finalmente salió de su recamara.

—¡Will!— dice Grell quien es ayudado por William para ponerse de pie.

—No hagas eso, te puedes lastimar —le reprende, él siempre es muy sobreprotector o eso pensó Grell — te puedes lastimar la cabeza y quedarás peor de lo que ya estás — se burló.

—¡Que grosero!, esa no es forma de tratar a una dama.

— No eres una dama.

—¡Soy una DAMA!

—No lo eres — William le sube la camisa.

—¡Detente!—lloriquea y acomoda su ropa otra vez.

—No lo eres, y entre tus piernas, está la prueba.

—Bien, me rindo — toma asiento en el sofá con molestia.

—¿Te molesta tanto? — ahora es William quien se recuesta en el regazo del contrario.

—Hubiera sido mejor si yo fuese mujer — dice con melancolía mientras juega con los cortos cabellos de William.

—Me gustas más así, eres tú mismo — dice el moro.

—De verdad, ¿no te importa si no soy una mujer?

—No, si fueras mujer, no serías igual, esta es tu esencia especial —dice William, su tono de voz no es diferente, se escucha igual de frío, pero es sincero.

—Me hace muy feliz escuchar eso — dice con una sonrisa que muestra todos sus dientes.

—Me alegra — dice William quien le acaricia la mejilla con cariño.

—¿Sabes? me gustas más así — dice Grell, mientras despeina por completo a Spears.

—Deja de "manosear" mi cabello, me veo más profesional.

—Oh Will, ¿quieres que te manosee otra cosa? —dice en tono lascivo y se relame los labios.

—Basta, si no fuera por mi apariencia estricta, no me respetarían

—Oh, claro que te respetarían — dice mientras se sube en William, Spears niega nuevamente y hace a un lado al pelirrojo.

—Quítate de encima — ordena el mayor.

—No lo haré~ — dice con una sonrisa.

—No me agrada esa sonrisa —trata de quitarlo.

—¿Por qué no? —se sienta sobre su vientre fingiendo inocencia.

—Tus sonrisas son impredecibles, además de que eres un demente sadomasoquista promiscuo —dice William entre dientes.

—Te faltó sanguinario, y tu cariño no te quedas atrás... — se desliza sobre el gerente quedando cara a cara.

—Pero mi cara no lo demuestra—se mantiene serio, Grell comienza a picarle las mejillas.

—Wi-ill, tienes expresión facial de un árbol. Pero no importa~ —le da un beso en los labios, pero William lo toma por la nuca para profundizar el beso. Grell comienza a deslizar sus delgadas manos por debajo de la ropa del moro, las caricias son correspondidas pues William hace lo mismo, sintiendo cada curva del cuerpo del carmín. durante el beso, Grell le muerde la lengua a su amante, extrayendo sólo un poco del líquido carmesí, Spears suelta un gemido de dolor y placer por aquella mordida, era un éxtasis el sabor de la sangre y la boca del pelirrojo juntos.

Grell toma esto como una buena señal y sus caricias se vuelven más atrevidas, su mano curiosa viaja hacia el sur, hasta la entrepierna caliente de William, este se sonroja, no se esperaba tal caricia, pero no le interrumpe.

—Puedo detenerme si quieres Will.

—Yo no me acobardo— responde con una sonrisa perversa. William lo levanta de un tirón y se lo lleva a su habitación, Grell lo empuja a la cama.

—Vaya, vaya... —se quita la camisa —no recordaba tu fuerza.

—¿En serio? —dice burlón —Que mala memoria tienes —dice para después despojarse de la ropa y saltar sobre de él.

—Han pasado años — se aferra a su espalda besándole el cuello y pecho. Grell asiente y gime mientras comienza a rasguñarle la espalda, más besos y mordidas, marcan la pálida y tierna piel. —Hace un rato te veías tan dominante—bromera tomándole del trasero. El contrario da un saltito por el apretón —sé que no te gusta ser el sumiso — se burla.

—No, no me gusta. Pero a ti si —mete las manos por debajo de la tela del pantalón masajeandole.

—Will, Lo sé. Pero... no por hoy —besa los labios de William un tanto desesperado.

—¿Cómo que hoy no?—dice en el beso.

—Olvidalo — gime y mete su mano por debajo del pantalón del moreno y le da un apretón.

—Vaya, parece que se puso duro el asunto querido~ —le dice con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro mientras continúa acariciándolo. El contrario se sonroja intensamente.

—No me burlo cariño~ te ves adorable sonrojado —le besa el cuello mientras sigue masajeando lentamente. William cruje los dientes en una combinación de molestia y éxtasis, gime. — Es tan divertido tenerte así — le dice al oído.

—No, no te a-proveches —gime entre palabras retrocediendo un poco Grell se relame el labio.

—¿Vas a dejar que lo haga..? —Le dice al oído mientras bombea más rápido.

—Ahh... A-hh —le tira una mirada asesina sin dejar de gemir. El otro besa tiernamente su cuello mientras le va sacando los pantalones lentamente. William atrae al pelirrojo por las caderas pegándose más, le mira lujurioso y sonríe maliciosamente

—¿Puedo..?—rosa con su dedo la entrada de William.

—¿Ehh? ¡No! —se separa de él violentamente saliendo del trance. Grell no aguanta y comienza a reírse.

—HAHAHAHAHA!—cae de la cama riéndose — ¡De-debiste ver tu cara! — se burla, William frunce el ceño y llama la death scythe para atacarlo.

—¡Callate! — ordena el moro, pero Grell se cubre la cabeza sin dejar de reírse

—Deja de Reírte! —le pega sobre las manos.

—No te enojes cariño... —le da un beso en la mejilla —eres adorable, Lo siento.

William suspira —Honestamente —le acaricia donde le golpeó —también lo siento.

—No te preocupes Will.. Si se trata de ti no duele nada.

—Maldito masoquista —lo abraza y lo besa tiernamente en los labios, Grell corresponde.

—Will, sigues desnudo~—se ruboriza.

—Y ¿eso te molesta? —lo abraza con más fuerza.

—No— se ríe.

—¿Lo ves? —le baja los pantalones violentamente — quede todo parejo ¿no? —susurra a su oído.

—Will.. Te estas poniendo rudo, eso me en-can-ta~ — dice con estremecimiento mientras se relame el labio inferior

—No seas masoquista—lo carga colocando las piernas del pelirrojo alrededor suyo sosteniéndolo.

—Will~—besa sus labios apasionadamente, su amante le corresponde con la misma intensidad, frotan sus cuerpos.

—Will, William, te amo —Grell murmura a su oído, su voz está llena de excitación.

—También yo —le susurra al oído y besa su cuello mientras se recuesta dejando al pelirrojo sobre él. Grel abre los ojos con sorpresa, no se imaginaba tal revelación.

—No te hagas el sorprendido Sutcliff — William hace que recargue la cabeza contra su pecho compartiéndolo su calor.

—Después de tanto tiempo siendo rechazado... Es raro escucharlo — dice mientras se acurruca a lado de sua amante.

—Es más raro decirlo —ríe leve mientras le separa las piernas posicionándose para entrar en Grell.

El pelirrojo sonríe perverso mostrando sus afilados dientes ante el movimiento —Es cuestión de a-cos-tum-brar-ce~ —canturrea.

—Sólo no me hagas decirlo mucho— empuja su miembro dentro de él lentamente para no lastimarle.

—No prometo na..da...—cierra los ojos saboreando un poco el leve dolor que se sintió. Entre jadeos, Spears se mueve dentro de Grell, profundizando los movimientos. Gime cada vez un poco más alto mientras mueve las caderas al ritmo de las embestidas. William lo toma de la cintura aumentando la velocidad, gime. Se besan furiosamente los labios del moreno. Besos y rasguños, son reacciones violentas pero llenas de amor.

—Wi- Will!, yo, yo voy.. a.. a.. —gime y besa al hombre mientras se estremece por un intenso orgasmo.

—No termines tan pronto —jadea con pequeños espasmos por la excitación — Veré cuanto más resistes —lleva una mano hacia él. William toma el miembro erecto del pelirrojo acariciando la punta enrojecida del mismo, buscando excitarlo más.

—Will.. Esp- espera... —gime y se estremece al sentir el tacto de su amado. Lo recorre lentamente con la mano mientras le sigue embistiendo.

—Will~ —se muerde el labio pinchándolo mientras se aferra a la espalda de William —Will, Will...gime mas alto.

—¡Mmhgg! —Trata de contenerse pero los gemidos del pelirrojo lo excitaban cada vez más.

Grell recorre con sus manos la espalda y pecho del gerente para después tirar del cuello de este y besarle intensamente. Spears corresponde apretando el delgado cuerpo del pelirrojo mientras dejaba salir ese liquido caliente dentro de él. El pelirrojo respirando dificultosamente.

—Will~ —se deja caer sobre su pecho de este. El moro sale de su interior y lo abraza protectoramente, su respiración se tranquiliza y abraza al hombre acurrucándose.

—¿Cansado?— acaricia su cabello algo jadeante.

—Un poco —alza la mirada para poder verlo a los ojos.

Duerme — pide William mientras trata de levantarse —yo iré a darme una ducha— William le acaricia el rostro y avanza hasta el cuarto de baño.

—Mejor te espero... No tardes.

—Está bien, no tardes~ —mira a su alrededor, hace mucho tiempo que no venía al departamento.

* * *

 **ESTO HA SIDO TODO~ GRACIAS.**


End file.
